


addio Nathan

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: M/M, sash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka





	addio Nathan

Addio Nathan

  
«Duke ti amo…» erano state le ultime parole pronunciate da Nathan in punto di morte.  
Non poteva credere che avesse appena sacrificato la propria vita per proteggerlo dalla quel proiettile..  
Era la cosa più estrema e straziante che qualcuno avesse potuto  fare per lui.  
«Perché Nathan! Perché lo hai fatto?!» Era inutile quante domande gli stesse porgendo, ormai l’altro non avrebbe più potuto risponderli.  
 Era il giorno più terribile della propria vita, il cuore era scoppiato come botto che era esploso nello stesso istante in cui l’altro l’aveva buttato a terra per difenderlo.  
«Addio Nathan, ti amo» sussurrò dicendo addio per sempre alla persona amata. 


End file.
